Shadows and Secrets
by Whishes4magic119
Summary: In the midst of reconstruction, crime wreaks Havoc on the citizens of Magix. As the rest of the Winx recover and recuperate from the Baltor incident, a certain Nature fairy takes it upon herself to keep the peace in the realm.


Shadows and Secrets

In the midst of reconstruction, crime wreaks Havoc on the citizens of Magix. As the rest of the Winx recover and recuperate from the Baltor incident, a certain Nature fairy takes it upon herself to keep the peace in the realm.

-A Winx Club and The Batman crossover-

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or The Batman. All games, toys, shows, characters, etc. belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Nature's Rising

Night, the only time where those who spend their day working can go to relax, unwind in a sense. For those who are the nocturnal type, the city comes alive and shows its purest colors. Night clubs, partying, people who are adventurous enough to have fun and enjoy its bounty.

On the abandoned streets of one such city, two young teenagers were retiring for the night. Upon first glance they would look like your average pair of night owls, but they were special. You see these teenagers were witches.

"You know Dana," The first girl said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She wasn't very tall, only coming up to her friend's shoulder. She had short blue spiky hair, black eyes, a modest complexion and a thin figure. She also wore black shoes, a tan skirt and a red tank top, but had a jean jacket draped over her shoulder. "What you did to that pathetic fairy was amazing,"

"Well if you want to know how I did it, ask me tomorrow after class," Dana finished, with a malicious laugh. She had caused a fight between two girls from a rival school to have a fight before leaving the party they came from. She had pale skin that made her look like a sort of vampire. Her eyes were also red, almost like the color of a ripe cherry and shone like a pair of rubies. Dana wore a purple t-shirt that had, "Witch off!" on the front of it. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. "What's wrong Sam?" She asked, turning to her friend, who stopped almost instantly.

On the other side of the street from where they were standing, a man who looked hunger starved, stepped out of the shadows of the two buildings with a knife. His body was mostly concealed by the long, brown over coat he wore, but they could see his dark blue eyes were glassed over in a bestial sense. He stepped forward, heavily and uneasily on his feet, and waved his arms franticly trying in a warning that he didn't want to hurt them and wanted them to run.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. The man took another heavy step forward, but didn't answer.

"Look buddy you better answer the question." Dana commanded as the stranger kept advancing towards them. Dana and Sam both took a step back, as they tried to maintain their distance from their assailant.

"He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with." Sam said confidently as water started surrounding her hand. It turned into a giant sphere which started to swirl and froth like a hurricane. The man continued to advance, ignoring Dana completely. The man's advance was interrupted as a wave of orange light painfully slammed into him. The man turned on his new aggressor, Dana, and leapt towards her. He landed on Dana and managed to strike her once, cutting her with the knife before getting slammed into the back that was unleashed by Sam. The man turned and ran towards to Sam only to be stopped by a bed of roses growing underneath him.

From atop one of the skyscrapers; Dana and Sam saw an all black figure stand against the moonlight. In one move, the new figure leapt from the top of the skyscraper and flew down to where they were on the street.

"Whoa," Dana gasped as the new figure landed on the ground without any problem.

"Are either of you hurt?" The newcomer asked harshly as she turned her head to see Sam and Dana standing a few feet from her, with surprised looks on their faces. Both teens shook their heads. "Then get out of here." She said.

Both teens looked at the newcomer with awe. At first they thought it was a guy underneath the mask, but no. They both saw a woman, wearing an all black dress that looked like a rose in a sense, with a dark red cape that was attached to the shoulders of the dress and flowed down to the street. The boots she wore looked like they were designed for combat and were also black. They noted that her skin looked like she had just recently come out of a tanning salon, and that her hair was styled in a bun. The mask she wore covered her head except the bun and her lips, and was attached to the buckle on the cape she had also in the shape of a rose. She also wore dark red gloves that extended to her elbows with roses on the end of her gloves that were also colored dark red.

"You two get back to Cloud Tower. I'll deal with him," She commanded as Dana and Sam looked at each other and then turned to see their assailant rip out of his bindings. "Go! And say the Black Rose sent you!" She snapped, causing the two teens to run.

Noticing that his two targets were going to get away, the man ripped out of his bindings in one mighty heave, which destroyed the plants, and began to chase his query. He didn't get a few steps before he was tripped by the Black Rose. He turned, and lunged at her, tackling her before getting thrown off to the other side of the street by a well timed kick to the groin.

The man flipped over and growled, charging at his new challenger and thrusting his knife at her chest. The Black Rose jumped back and sidestepped to the man's right, evading the attack. The man followed her movement haphazardly and slashed the knife upward, barely missing her neck. The Black Rose watched as the man was caught off balance and took her chance. In one deft move she ducked underneath a wild slash and leapt into the man, pinning him to the ground.

"Where is he?" She roared, holding the man's arms to the ground. The man said nothing, but kept snarling.

"You probably know this, but once a person is infected, they have little to no intelligence what so ever. We'll take him down to the station to see what the healers can do." A voice said behind her. The Black Rose turned to see the Police Commissioner stand behind her, with two officers following in his stead. He was in a long black, long-sleeved overcoat that covered almost his entire body. You could see his boot's which were dirty with the mud on them. He had brown hair and a very sullen face that showed the stress he was having at the station with his superiors. His black eyes were behind modest sunglasses that showed that he was trying to hide his panic.

"I know, but I'm not going to rest until he's brought to justice." The Black Rose responded, rising from the man as he stopped snarling, and started twitching. "See to it that he gets adequate medical attention," She finished as the two officers ran to the man and injected an orange liquid into the man, calming him.

"Look," The Commissioner said as the Black Rose walked away from the scene. "I feel sorry for your loss, but what you are doing is very noble. You remember that Rose." He finished.

"Right," The Black Rose answered, throwing a vine up to another skyscraper and flying towards it, a tear streaking towards her face.

------- The Next Morning----------

"Girls, get a load of this!" A very bubbly blond haired girl shouted happily as she and five other teenagers sat down at a massive table laid out for them and some other girls.

"What could it possibly be this time Stella?" A girl with pink hair asked, acting rather annoyed. She rubbed her forehead and sat down again, she was forced to jump out of her seat when Stella shouted, almost spilling some coffee on her favorite outfit. She wore a purple and green tank top with purple pants and sneakers.

"Easy there Stella, don't trip out. What's so good anyways?" Another girl said, furthest from Stella. She had long blue pigtails, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and flip flops. "I mean, what's got you in a good mood so quickly?"

"Well I heard that the Black Rose swooped in and saved a bunch of witches!" Stella responded. She had a yellow tank top and a blue jean skirt that went well together, along with her bright yellow flip-flops. She took her seat at the table and ducked as the pink haired girl opened a newspaper that was laid out in front of her.

"The witches probably started it," On of the other girls responded sleepily. She had dark skin and long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green skirt and a tan shirt that looked like they were attached to each other, and tan flip flops. She looked down and started to stir a bowl of cereal which she had hardly touched, and yawned deeply.

"But what if they didn't Layla?" The pink haired girl asked from behind her newspaper.

"You should know Techna," Stella responded through bites from the bowl of oatmeal that sat in front of her, "We've dealt with witches before, and excluding Mirta," she looked in the direction of a girl with orange hair that sat furthest from them, "They don't change their colors that easily."

Techna shook her head from behind the newspaper. "Let's look at the facts shall we? First off from what it says here, it was about two in the morning when they were attacked," she paused, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Second, they were probably exhausted from being up so late. Magic works from the mind you know," She stopped to here a snort from Stella.

"So?" The pig tailed asked impatiently, setting down a half eaten piece of bacon on her plate. "Why does that matter, I mean magic doesn't just come from the mind. They could have been at full power even if they couldn't have been thinking straight." She remarked.

"They would have caused more collateral damage to the surrounding area. Besides, if the Black Rose hadn't shown up, they really wouldn't have been left standing now would they?" Techna responded. She turned to the end of the table to see another girl with flaming red hair gently shake a brown haired girl who was fast asleep. "What's wrong Bloom?" Techna asked.

Bloom, who continued to attempt to wake the sleeping girl, sat down in her chair and shook her head. "It's Flora. It's like no matter what I do, she's out of it." She looked up to see Stella smile and walk over to her. Bloom got a bad feeling for what Stella was about to do but then saw that she gently shook Flora with her hands.

The other girls stared at Flora as she unconsciously moved her plate to the side and quietly mumble something in her sleep. She wore a yellow top, but it wasn't as bright as Stella's, and a light yellow skirt that matched along with a pair of yellow sandals. Her light brown hair concealed the fact that she was crying.

"She probably hasn't gotten over the fact that Kalypsus' Mind Parasite infected Helia. I would be sleeping to if I spent all of that time in the hospital with him." Layla answered.

"I agree Layla. But the best healers haven't even found a cure yet. He's been in a coma for weeks, and even Mrs. Faragonda told everyone to remain inside until he's caught." Techna answered, sounding worried.

Everyone at the table watched as Flora sat up and yawned. She wiped her hair from her face and pulled her plate towards her, beginning to eat quickly and quietly. She stopped only once, to wipe some food from her face, and then continued to eat mechanically.

"Good morning Flora," Bloom said cheerfully. Flora sighed, and looked downward at her plate, which was completely. She rose from her chair swiftly and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the other girls to look after her.

"I hope they find that cure soon," Musa said concerned. "I can't stand to see Flora like this." The other girls nodded in agreement, watching Flora's retreating figure leave the cafeteria slowly.

TO BE CONTINUED.......


End file.
